Magia
by Little Pandora
Summary: SPOILER DH! Momentos pequeños, brillantina en las paredes y pintura hasta en el techo. Cabellos teñidos por error y cosas de ese estilo. Cosas de niños. Drabbles de la Tercera Generación. Tabla Infancia de La Juguetería.
1. Los adultos son raros

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los drabbles publicados aquí contienen elementos y personajes de JKR. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Magia  
(Canciones de cuna)**

* * *

_'Los adultos son raros'_

* * *

Abre los ojos enormes y se le cae la mandíbula al suelo, está segura. Aún así se toca el mentón. Mira a Al, al pelo verde de Jamie y vuelve a dejar los ojos sobre los de su hermano más pequeño. Suelta el peine con el que estaba arreglando el pelo de su muñeca Sophie y se levanta.

-¡Albus!- grita y ellos se quedan quietos. Jamie la mira con los labios aún fruncidos y por un momento es como si fueran de hielo. Todos. Los tres.

Y de repente aparece papá en el cuarto de juguetes y los mira también, la boca ligeramente abierta, así, como un tonto. Y ríe. La carcajada de papá siempre fue alta y ruidosa y es entonces cuando no entiende nada de nada de lo que está pasando.

-Oh, ven aquí, muchachote- le dice a Al que lo mira entre asustado y receloso y entonces lo abraza y parecería que lo quiere estrujar, dejarlo sin respiración, mientras lo gira emocionado -como hace Hagrid a veces- y entonces grita, los lentes ya en el puente de la nariz y la voz jocosa.

-Ginny, ven, por favor. Rápido.

Y Jamie sigue ahí con el pelo verde moco mientras mamá y papá ríen y abrazan a Albus y murmuran, alegres y exaltados, murmuran.

-Su primer _hechizo_, cariño. Su primer hechizo...

Y felicitaciones. Muchas felicitaciones mientras Lily toma de vuelta su muñeca e intenta hacer que se siente en esa estúpida sillita que le regaló la tía Fleur mientras sus padres siguen revoloteando por la sala como niños.

A Jamie le cambian el pelo sólo después de ir a la Madriguera.

* * *

_James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna = hijos, en orden cronológico, de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley._

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, acá vengo con una idea que he ido masticando de a poco. Son drabbles sobre la infancia de esos personajes que nunca llegamos a conocer muy bien. Los personajes serán aleatorios, para complacer todos los gustos xDD._

_Y ahora más que nunca, porque este es un proyecto completamente nuevo y nada que ver con lo que tengo hecho hasta ahora, me gustaría saber qué opinás y esas cosas lindas (o no) que se pueden decir en un reviú! _

_Besotes y gracias montones._

* * *


	2. Preferiría ser hijo único

* * *

**Magia  
(Canciones de cuna)**

* * *

_'Preferiría ser hijo único'_

* * *

A veces Rose odia tanto a Hugo que quisiera golpearlo -aunque sólo tenga seis meses y las manitas muy pequeñas. Lo odia porque mamá le repite demasiado seguido _'ten cuidado con tu hermanito'_ cada vez que se acerca a esa cuna diminuta como si lo más preciado en el mundo estuviera allí. Y papá no la arroja a los aires cuando vuelve del trabajo, la acostumbrada rutina, sino que se dirige inmediatamente a ver cómo come. Gran cosa.

Lo odia porque ya nadie le dice lo linda que es, lo simpática de su sonrisa o lo astutos que son sus comentarios _-es tan igualita a tí, Hermione-_…Porque a todo el mundo sólo le interesa lo que hace Hugo, Hugo y sólo hablan del nuevo hombrecito en la familia.

_(-Y va a ser pelirrojo, mamá. ¿Lo notaste?)_

Pero una noche, ya harta de cubrirse con las sábanas ella sola, sale de su cama y se dirige a ese cuarto pequeño cerca al de sus padres y abre la puerta, sigilosa -aunque todavía no conozca la palabra- y se acerca bien despacio a esa cuna del demonio.

Y... no sabe bien qué hacer ahí, a decir verdad. Enfrentarse a solas con el Enemigo no era algo que hubiera planeado hasta el momento y se pregunta si debería haberlo hecho con sus neuronas de apenas un año y algo.

Y entonces Hugo abre los ojos y la mira. La mira y sonríe y ella no entiende por qué. Se enoja, incluso. Hasta que

-Ro... Row...

sale de su boca con algo de baba (aquí una mueca de auténtico asco de su parte) y él suelta una carcajada divertida y entonces Rose ya no puede odiarlo tanto.

A la mañana siguiente cuando le cuenta a sus padres, ellos sólo le creen después de escucharlo por sí mismos.

_

* * *

_

_Rose y Hugo = hijos, en orden cronológico, de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger_

* * *

_No sé a ustedes, pero a esa edad yo también quería ser hija única. Me muero de la ternura con estos dos. Seguramente voy a volver a escribir de ellos, así que no se preocupen ^^._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me alegran el día. Si sos un lector que no tiene cuenta en _fanfiction_, me encantaría que dejaras tu mail para responderte a vos también._

_Si llegaste hasta acá, Gaspard Ulliel es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Y si llegás hasta la barrita verde, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho ^^. Siriusly._

* * *


	3. Quiero ese juguete

* * *

**Magia  
(Canciones de cuna)**

* * *

_'Quiero-ese-juguete'_

* * *

Siempre fue sólo ella en casa, la niña de los ojos de su madre y de los brazos de su padre, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no quería serlo. Recuerda que una tarde de verano mientras enderezaba a Tobby en su asiento -ser de felpa no ayudaba al equilibro, pero le perdonaba simplemente por ser su fiel compañero de té de mentirillas y tazas de porcelana-, vio a Molly peinando a la pequeña Lucy como si fuera una muñeca gigante que no era necesario arreglar con hechizos después de quinientas pasadas al día, porque era pelo _de verdad_, de ese que no se erizaba para todos lados por culpa de la fricción.

Esa misma noche se acercó a mamá y le dijo, la sonrisa elegante y las pestañas lánguidas, como siempre hacía para convencer a papá que le comprara otra tetera porque Tobby era muy torpe _-y que se caiga no es mi culpa_, francamente.

-Quiero... una hermanita- pronunciando cada letra con lentitud tortuga para no equivocarse. Así, perfecto.

Y hasta puede recordar la cara de su madre, las cejas arqueadas, la risa incrédula. Y la respuesta con una precisión de aguja -_¿Qua...?_ Pego querida- el acento extraño siempre lo soltaba cuando estaba nerviosa, eso lo descubrió con los años. Y luego se ponía a hablar francés mientras limpiaba los platos y con la tía Gabi por la chimenea soltando risitas cada tanto- esas no son cosas de pedig así, como si nada... Un bebé cuesta mucho trabajo...

Aunque luego de unos muchos meses -no sabría especificar cuántos- apareció una bola en la panza de mamá y luego... Dominique por polvos flú, como le contó la abuela.

Y ahora ella _también_ tenía una muñeca gigante que se quejaba cuando pasaba el peine con demasiada fuerza.

* * *

_Victoire y Dominique = hijas, en orden cronológico, de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour. También tienen a Louis luego.  
_

_Molly y Lucy = hijas, en orden cronológico, de Percy Weasley y Audrey (se desconoce el apellido de soltera)_

_

* * *

_

_Actualizo este tan rápido porque no voy a estar hasta el miércoles que viene y era para que no me extrañaran. Quiero especificar algo, a Dominique nunca se le especificó el género, ya que puede ser un nombre tanto para hombre como para mujer, así que me tomé la libertad de elegírselo u.u._

_ El próximo es de Fred, el hijo de George, y Arthur ^^.  
_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, Gaspard Ulliel es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Y si llegás hasta la barrita verde, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho _:)_. Siriusly._

* * *


	4. Hazlo otra vez

* * *

**Magia  
(Canciones de cuna)**

* * *

_'Hazlo otra vez'_

* * *

Si hay algo que le gusta a Arthur es tener nietos. Puedes malcriarlos sin sufrir directas consecuencias -porque, si bien los ama a todos, de eso no hay duda alguna, agradece el sólo verlos los fines de semana- y cumplirles todos sus caprichos por simplemente decirle Abuelo Arthy.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo genial que era (eso, lo de ser abuelo) fue cuando Freddie, una tarde que él estaba probando unos _enchufes_ -Hermione ríe porque gracias a Merlín aprendió a nombrarlos- sin querer se... ¿Cómo le dicen? Electrocutó. Y puede decir honestamente que no sabía que poner la varita entre una de esas rendijitas minúsculas podía lograr que se le erizaran los cabellos de todo el cuerpo y tener un dolor en el brazo paralizante. Pero su cara de ojos alunados debiera haber sido hilarante como para sacar carcajadas infantiles desde la sillita de la cocina.

-Hazlo otra vez, Abuelo- aunque con la 'e' más alargada, un poco suplicante. La sonrisa siempre en los labios, ahí, imborrablemente risueña.

Y, bueno... Digamos que la estática de Arthur nunca ha sido la misma desde entonces.

* * *

_Fred = hijo de George Weasley y Angelina Johnson. También tienen a Roxanne luego._

_

* * *

_

_Tarán. Es que, y'know, no podía a dejar al Pequeño Fred fuera de estos drabbles.  
El próximo es de Scorpius y Draco ;).  
_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, muchasmuchas gracias. Y si llegás hasta la barrita verde, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho _:)

* * *


	5. ¿Por qué?

* * *

**Magia  
(Canciones de cuna)**

* * *

_'¿Por qué?'_

* * *

Si no fuera su hijo, lo odiaría. Bueno, no_ odiar_, sino... Digamos que a veces sólo tiene ganas de patearle la cabeza para que se calle.

-Scorpius, por Merlín, hijo, no tengo ni puta idea- responde, harto, después de veinte interrogaciones seguidas.

El niño se detiene y lo mira. Lo mira, lo mira con los ojos enormes y una 'o' colgada en los labios mientras la gente que pasa por el Callejón Diagon los esquiva con bufidos molestos.

-Papá... ¿Qué es eso?- silencio.- ¿Qué es _puta_?- la voz repleta de sorpresa y una ansiedad que sólo puede explicar la ignorancia.

Tiene ganas de darse la cabeza contra la pared. Astoria va a matarlo si se entera y ya está llegando tarde al banco. Vuelve a tomar a Scorpius de la mano y se disculpa con una anciana detrás de ellos a la que le bloqueaban el paso.

-Cuando tengas dieciséis prometo que conocerás una.

Lo sigue mirando y no, simplemente no puede evitar sonreir ante el seño fruncido. Oh, la inocencia.

-Pero no le digas a tu madre.

_

* * *

_

_Scorpius Hyperion = hijo único de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass, hermana menor de Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

_

_Si tuviste problemas para ubicarte en el árbol genealógico de los personajes en los drabbles anteriores, ahora podés fijarte que ya puse los datos. Perdón por la tardanza pero es que mi casa esta última semana no fue el lugar donde pararon mis pies._

_Este drabble es mi excusa a porqué el malhablado vocabulario de Scorpius en el oneshot 'Suave' que hice hace un tiempo. Y bueno, tarán, todo por culpa de Draco u.u.  
_

_El próximo es de Teddy Lupin.  
_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, muchasmuchas gracias. Y si llegás hasta la barrita verde, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho _:)

* * *


	6. No apagues la luz

* * *

**Magia  
(Canciones de cuna)**

* * *

_'No apagues la luz'_

* * *

No le gusta admitirlo pero le tiene miedo a la oscuridad. Tanto que el pelo se le transforma a un amarillo chillón como fosforescente y tiene ganas de esconderse debajo de las sábanas hasta que salga el sol. Y aunque la abuela le haya dicho que tiene que ser un niño grande y valiente, no puede evitar que la casa tenga escaleras que crujen, sombras muy altas y ventanas que silban siempre que pasa un viento, que aumenta directamente proporcional a la fuerza de los soplidos.

Como tampoco puede evitar pensar en esas historias que le cuenta el tío Ron cuando va a la casa de su padrino, que hablan de perros con tres cabezas y trolls que entran al baño solamente para molestar. Y es entonces cuando siente que se le eriza toda la piel y si no tuviera tanto miedo iría corriendo a la cama de la abuela. Pero en cambio... Se encoge hasta que abraza sus piernas y se repite que con cinco años ya tiene que dejarse de tonterías.

E inmediatamente abre los ojos, respira. Mira alrededor, respira, comprueba que no hay boggarts en ninguna parte y se da vuelta hacia la pared y, finalmente, duerme.

Sueña con un lobo gigante de pelo rosa que lo protege de los monstruos.

* * *

_Ted Remus = hijo único de Remus Lupin y Nimphadora Tonks._

* * *

_Teddy es SO HUGGABLE. Dan ganas de achucharlo ^^. El próximo es de James Sirius Potter, ese último merodeador ;).  
_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, muchasmuchas gracias. Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho .  
_

* * *


	7. Por favor y gracias

* * *

**Magia  
(Canciones de cuna)**

* * *

_'Por favor y gracias'_

_

* * *

_

-Jamie, cariño- esa mirada que significa 'o me escuchas o mueres' seguido de- recuerda lo que te dije en casa.

Que vendría a ser no tocar nada de los estantes, ni de los jardines, ni de los cuartos principales y mucho menos del de los niños _porque estamos yendo a visitar la casa del jefe de papi y prométeme que te vas a portar bien esta vez_.

_Esta vez_, lo que delata que no es un comportamiento habitual en él, como bien le gusta resaltar a toda la familia.

Y le haría caso a mamá, porque generalmente le hace caso a mamá (a no ser que quiera hacer cosas más divertidas que están dentro de las cosas que le pide que no haga) hasta que aparece esa señora gorda con un sombrero color caca y bigotes y se le acerca tanto que se parece a papá cuando mamá está enojada y le da besos en los labios (¡Ew! En los _labios_) y le dice, la boca roja roja como Gryffindor, le dice.

-Pero qué preciosura tienes aquí, Harry, querido. Qué cosa más linda- y le aprisiona los cachetes como si fueran un gran flan u otros derivados comestibles y- ¡Dan ganas de morderlo!

Hasta que, suspira, la mira con los ojos abriendo los ojos y recuerda lo que mamá le dijo. Eso de ser bueno y la conducta y comportarse respetuosamente y entonces pide, intentando poner voz de alguien mayor de cuatro años. Alguien de seis, le pide.

-Disculpe señora, ¿podría dejar de manosearme, por favor? Es asqueroso- silencio. Mamá lo mira como si quisiera morirse, pálida y la vena del cuello casi estallando, y entonces lo recuerda. Sonríe y termina- _Gracias_.

La carcajada de papá le advierte que hizo un buen trabajo.

* * *

_James Sirius = hijo primogénito de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. También tienen a Albus Severus y Lily Luna luego._

* * *

_Y acá está Jamie como siempre me lo imaginé de niño. _

_El próximo es de Hugo Weasley.  
_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, muchasmuchísimas gracias. Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho ^^.  
_

* * *


	8. Tienes que compartir

* * *

**Magia  
(Canciones de cuna)**

* * *

_'Tienes que compartir'_

_

* * *

_

No entiende porqué mamá se esfuerza tanto en hacer que juegue con Lily, siendo que es una _niña_. Está bien, a veces lo hace con Rose pero con Rose es diferente porque es su hermana. En cambio…

Ni siquiera sabría el valor de una Mini-escoba 3000 de colección. Ni las figuras que le regala el tío George de Los Caballeros de Merlín.

Tampoco le gustaría meterse en el jardín de la abuela para ensuciarse las rodillas molestando a los gnomos. Y mucho menos podría llegar a entender la importancia de no dejar que los más grandes se burlen de ti, haciendo lo que te piden si tienen en la voz ese tono desafiante de 'a que no te atreves…'.

No, Lily no podría entenderlo _jamás_, porque sólo es una niña como Lucy que lo único que le importa en el mundo son las muñecas y los juegos de té.

Es por eso que cuando se acerca una tarde a la sala de estar de la Madriguera donde él acomoda a los Caballeros en una posición de ataque contra los Enemigos y le pregunta si le gustaría molestar a Rudolf, el gnomo que siempre suelta palabrotas cuando lo alcanzan, él la mira unos segundos y se levanta con un 'claro' que suena a mejores amigos.

Y para ser una niña corre bastante rápido.

* * *

_Hugo = hijo menor de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Antes tienen a Rose._

_Lily Luna = hija menor de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Antes tienen a James Sirius y Albus Severus._

* * *

_Porque la división de nenas y nenes a esa edad es cuando más tangible está. _

_El próximo es de Roxanne, la hermana de Fred.  
_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, muchasmuchísimas gracias. Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho ^^.  
_

* * *


	9. Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor

* * *

**Magia  
(Canciones de cuna)**

* * *

_'Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor'_

_

* * *

_

Si hay algo que odia Roxanne son las medias sucias, las bromas explosivas que ponen debajo de los asientos, y que cada vez que se acerca a hablar con Victoire y Molly, ellas terminen sus cuchicheos para decirle que son 'cosas de grandes'.

Y que cuando aparece en la puerta en una de esas cenas familiares cuando la mayoría de sus primos ya están jugando en el jardín al Quidditch o a treparse a los árboles muy alto hasta alcanzar las estrellas, todos los adultos se callan y hacen sonidos con la garganta, ejem, para que su madre le diga, la voz triste muy triste y la mirada nostálgica que vuelva con sus primos porque están hablando 'cosas de grandes'.

Porque, en realidad, ella _es _grande y no es necesario que le mientan tan descaradamente que tener ocho no es un privilegio. Y que con esa edad no pueda entender que de lo que hablan Victoire y Molly es de chicos y de maquillaje y de fiestas donde no sólo hay cerveza de manteca.

Y que en el salón de la casa de la abuela recuerden a ese tío suyo, más hermano de su padre que el resto de sus hermanos, que nunca llegó a conocer pero que era igual a George.

Y puede entender, aunque el resto de la gente no le crea, todas esas cosas que tanto se empeñan a ocultarle, alegando que están fuera de su alcance.

Porque tener ocho años no significa estar ciega, y aunque todavía no le encuentre el atractivo a los niños mayores que sólo dicen palabrotas y piensan en Quidditch y revistas debajo de la cama, entiende porque extrañen tanto al tío Fred.

Porque si se parecía al menos un poquito a papá, hay muchos motivos para echarlo en falta, entonces.

Y vuelve con sus primos a treparse a los árboles y llegar tan alto hasta alcanzar las estrellas.

* * *

_Roxanne = hija menor de George Weasley y Angelina Jonhson. Antes tienen a Fred.  
_

* * *

_Porque no podía dejar de nombrar a ese primer Fred Weasley en estos drabbles._

_El próximo es de Lorcan y Lysander (porque tampoco ellos podían faltar por acá)_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, muchasmuchísimas gracias. Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho ^^.  
_

* * *


	10. Chiche nuevo

* * *

**Magia  
(Canciones de cuna)**

* * *

_'Chiche nuevo'_**_  
_**

* * *

Lo malo de tener un hermano gemelo es que tus padres piensan que deben tratarlos con más equitatividad que si su edad fuese diferente, para no mostrar favoritismos ni mucho menos. Hasta que llega un cierto momento de quiebre en el que quieres ser independiente y dejar de usar la misma ropa para ir a todos lados y que así las señoras con rosa en los párpados dejen de murmurar lo tiernos que se ven juntos y pregunten cada cinco minutos (cronometrados) cuál es cual con sonrisas que no dejan arrugas en los ojos. Que ya no quieres recibir los mismos regalos que le dan a Lysander por la simple excusa de _'no quería armar una disputa'_ y luego terminan ahí ambos con el mismo Caballero de Merlín en la mano.

Es por eso que una Navidad, ya la cuarta de tanto quejarse con sus padres y la octava de sus vidas, debajo del árbol no encontraron los mismos regalos con etiquetas diferentes, sino que todo lo contrario.

El de Lysander, una viejísima máquina de escribir morada (la cual empezó a ser un componente más del escritorio al lado de Beedle el Bardo) mientras que la suya fue una Saeta de Acero, la última invención del mercado.

Los ojos encendidos encima de los del otro y una sonrisa idéntica llena de una emoción extasiada.

Y ahí precisamente Lorcan se dio cuenta lo genial que era el abuelo.

* * *

_Lorcan y Lysander = hijos gemelos de Rolf Scamander y Luna Lovegood_

* * *

_Estoy segura que la palabra 'chiche' no es de un español muy genérico, pero vendría a ser un juguetito, algo que acapare toda tu atención._

_El próximo es de Lucy, la hermana de Molly. Hijas de Percy y Audrey.  
_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, muchasmuchísimas gracias. Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho ^^._

* * *


	11. Besarse es asqueroso

* * *

**Magia  
(Canciones de cuna)**

* * *

_'Besarse es asqueroso'__**  
**_

* * *

Lucy recuerda con una exactitud admirable, la que sólo a los cinco años se puede tener, el día en que encontraron a mamá y papá dándose un beso en la cocina. Y entonces Molly se dio vuelta y le dijo 'nunca voy a besar a nadie en la boca', labios fruncidos de pura repulsión y las ganas de taparse los ojos. Solemne, a pesar de todo.

Y en ese mismo instante dijo que ella tampoco y sostuvo las palabras con un orgullo casi infantil (pero sin el _casi_, en realidad) y la sensación de estar haciendo algo importante.

Es por eso que a los nueve años piensa en_ hipócrita_ (sin saberlo aún, pero apenas le escuche la palabra a la tía Hermione va a ir a buscarla en el diccionario y ahí se va a enterar que eso es Molly, sin dudas) y de que luego de los once años existe una barrera que separa al mundo en dos -porque ahí está su hermana en la estación King's Cross con Xander Bishop de la mano y un juramento de los siete años completamente roto.

_Adolescencia_. Con los mismos labios fruncidos de pura repulsión y las ganas de taparse los ojos.

* * *

_Molly y Lucy = hijas, en orden cronológico, de Percy Weasley y Audrey (se desconoce el apellido de soltera)  
_

* * *

_Porque ¿quién no dijo eso cuando era pequeño, eh? ¿Quién?_

_El próximo es de Louis Weasley ^^._

_Muchas gracias si llegaste hasta acá. Muchas más si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes._

* * *


	12. ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

* * *

**Magia  
(Canciones de cuna)**

* * *

_'¿De dónde vienen los bebés?'__**  
**_

* * *

No recuerda bien porqué fue que esa duda se le planteó tan relampagueante, pero una mañana en la que estaba desayunando, mamá haciendo las tostadas y Victoire y Dominique jugando a las muñecas, simplemente quiso saberlo. Así, sin más.

-Mami- seguido de un silencio corto, el tiempo justo que tarda Fleur en darse vuelta y Bill en levantar la cabeza del periódico- ¿cómo se hacen los bebés?

La taza del café congelada en el aire. Tobby dejando caer otra tetera de la mesita y ocho pares de ojos sobre los suyos.

-Em… Bueno, ¿cómo explicaglo?- ojos, que en ese entonces no sabría decir que son suplicantes, cuestionando el techo y las manos jugueteando nerviosas. Y entonces papá suelta una carcajada, de esas bien altas que se parecen a las del abuelo y le dice, llevándose la taza a la boca.

-Del amor, cariño. Como mamá y papá se quieren mucho y tienen tanto amor para dar, quisieron compartirlo con el mundo y entonces vinieron ustedes tres.

Simple. Seguro. El tono de voz que pondría una piedra. A él ni se le ocurriría indagar más después de la sonrisa aliviada de mamá.

-¿Y los polvos flú?

Pero a Victoire sí, ceño fruncido y sin tetera de porcelana.

* * *

_Victoire, Dominique y Louis = hijos, en orden cronológico, de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour.  
_

* * *

_Por las dudas, si alguien no leyó la viñeta tres 'Quiero-ese-juguete', no le vendría mal hacerlo. Para entender mejor, y eso._

_El próximo es de Dominique Weasley. Y ya me estoy quedando sin niños. Faltan sólo tres drabbles para que se termine la tabla :(  
_

_Muchas gracias si llegaste hasta acá. Muchas más si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes._

* * *


	13. Te quiero

* * *

**Magia  
(Canciones de cuna)**

* * *

_'Te quiero'__**  
**_

* * *

Cuando tenía seis años sus padres le hicieron una fiesta sorpresa. De esas en el jardín de la Madriguera con toda la familia junta y tortas enormes llenas de chocolate. Y muchos, muchísimos regalos.

Una fiesta en la que ya a las siete de la tarde soplaba las velitas, que luego se dio cuenta eran de Sortilegios porque se formaban pequeñas hadas que le cantaban el 'feliz cumpleaños' en el humo.

Pero lo que más recuerda es que ese fue el primer cumpleaños en el que apareció el tío Charlie, ese que vive en un lugar lejos bien lejos y sólo aparece en las fiestas de fin de año y que ahora estaba ahí. Alto, pelirrojo como cualquier Weasley y con la sonrisa más grande que vio en su vida.

En ese momento Dominique no se dio cuenta que estaba un poco enamorada. Pero del tipo de amor lleno de inocencia que sólo da besos en las mejillas y caras sonrojadas.

Recuerda como luego el tío Charlie le contaba sobre lo genial (un brillo en los ojos irremediable) que es su trabajo y le mostraba las cicatrices que tenía en los brazos y la espalda.

-Esta fue de Rocky- señalando el hombro con hoyuelos y mirada comprensiva- Al principio la relación no era muy buena…

Y luego las ansias. Las ganas de que sea Navidad no por el árbol ni lo que queda abajo, sino por la cena y la chimenea de repente verde y nuevamente la sonrisa del tamaño de dragones gigantescos y los brazos fuertes del tío Charlie que la envuelven en abrazos giratorios llenos de sonrisas.

-¿Sabes qué, tío? Cuando sea grande, así como tú, me iré contigo a jugar con Rocky.

* * *

_Dominique = hija de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour. Antes tienen a Victoire y a Louis luego.  
_

* * *

_Porque aunque Charlie no tuvo hijos, no podía dejarlo afuera de la vida de sus sobrinos. Y si lo tuviera yo de tío seguramente también me hubiera enamorado xDDD._

_El próximo es de Molly, la hija de Percy. Y entonces sólo quedan dos y kaput.  
_

_Muchas gracias si llegaste hasta acá. Muchas más si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes._

* * *


	14. ¿Y mi regalo?

* * *

**Magia  
(Canciones de cuna)**

* * *

_'¿Y mi regalo?'__**  
**_

* * *

La abuela es la mejor abuela del mundo. Aunque no se lo diga a mamá porque suele poner una cara extraña cuando lo dice, frunce los labios así y levanta las cejas pero papá nunca se da cuenta.

Pero la abuela es la mejor abuela porque canta canciones que ya no pasan en la radio, le cuenta historias de papá y sus tíos y uno que se llamaba Fred (como _Fred_) que nunca llegó a conocer. Y además porque siempre le da chocolates cuando van a la Madriguera. Y aunque papá le diga que coma con 'moderación' (se pregunta qué será eso pero no lo hace a otra persona), la abuela murmura

-Patrañas, Percy, ¡a ti te encantaban!

y entonces le da el tarro entero y es francamente genial. La abuela, eso. Además de que hace tiempo, cuando era más pequeña, le dijo que ella también se llamaba Molly y que le habían puesto ese nombre en su honor, porque era una mujer _maravillosa_. La carcajada fresca y el tono de voz de una broma, aunque ella, la Molly pequeña, en verdad piense que tiene razón.

Es por eso que se sorprende cuando una tarde de domingo va hasta la cocina y no ve a la abuela ahí. Y se queda un momento quieta esperando a que llegue porque de verdad quiere comer chocolate y extraña sus abrazos y sus cuentos de horas enteras.

Y cuando está a punto de llamar al abuelo Arthy y preguntarle qué sucede, viene la abuela, por fin, y le dice.

-Pequeña, ven. Quiero mostrarte algo…

Y entonces la sienta en el sillón y le muestra fotos viejísimas con movimientos de velocidad de Barredora 3. Y ve, como fugaz, a la abuela con vestido blanco y largo y la sonrisa más brillante que ha visto.

-Fue un día hermoso entre tantos grises- comenta y la voz le sale extraña.

-¿Te dieron muchos regalos, abuela?

-Sí. Pero los más lindos me llegan ahora- y el abrazo es suave y lleno de algo que sólo le hace sentirse cómoda.

La abuela es la mejor abuela del mundo. Puede sonreír aún con un tono triste raspándole la garganta.

* * *

_Molly = hija de Percy Weasley y Audrey (se deconoce el apellido de soltera). Tienen a Lucy luego.  
_

* * *

_Porque yo creo en la igualdad de los géneros y si Arthur tiene drabble, Molly también debe tenerlo u.u  
_

_El próximo es de Albus Severus y el último, último es una sorpresa ^^.  
_

_Muchas gracias si llegaste hasta acá. Muchas más si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes._

* * *


	15. Yo nunca tuve una barbie

* * *

**Magia  
(Canciones de cuna)**

* * *

_'Yo nunca tuve una barbie'__**  
**_

* * *

Cuando Rose va a casa con la mochila púrpura llena de libros y muñecas (las últimas regalos de su madre porque la tía Hermione sólo se encarga de regalarle lo primero), provocando una risita extraña de Jamie como la que hace cuando él se sube a su Nimbus 2004 y hace que se sienta un poco avergonzado sin saber bien porqué, esa misma que le gustaría que dejara de hacer.

Pero si bien Jamie no lo cree, él sí se divierte con Rose aunque le hable mucho de gente que no conoce con apellidos extraños y tenga un olor a libro viejo permanentemente en las manos.

Es por eso que un día se sorprende cuando Rose entra a su habitación con una muñeca mucho más extraña que las de Lily y le dice 'Me lo regaló mi abuela, ¿puedes creerlo?' y es obvio que habla de esa otra abuela muggle que va a visitar en los veranos, ni siquiera se lo cuestiona dos veces. Y entonces ella le pasa la muñeca y Al sólo puede pensar que sigue siendo rara.

-Es una Barbie Malibú- dice, la voz ligeramente orgullosa y la nariz bien alta-. El envoltorio decía que era la última versión de la línea de Barbie Verano…

Y ya después de Malibú, Albus sinceramente no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando.

Y cuando le pregunta a Rose exactamente qué demonios es una _Berby_, tiene claro que hay ciertas cosas de los muggles que nunca, jamás va a entender.

(Aunque ya ha intentado explicárselo el abuelo Arthy y sus enchufes).

* * *

_Albus Severus = hijo de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Antes tienen a James Sirius y a Lily Luna luego.  
_

* * *

_Porque los magos nunca van a entendernos, simples y corrientes muggles u.u Aunque igualmente siguen siendo simpáticos._

_El próximo, el último. Esto me está partiendo el corazón, gente, siriusly.  
_

_Muchas gracias si llegaste hasta acá. Muchas más si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes._

* * *


	16. No quiero crecer

* * *

**Magia  
(Canciones de cuna)**

* * *

_'No quiero crecer'_

* * *

Y cuando hablan de esas fechas ahora tan lejanas como los Caballeros de Merlín coleccionables y los zapatos con barro hasta en las plantillas, pareciera que de repente tienen un siglo y medio sobre la espalda y demasiada barba como para hacer chistes.

Y aún así… Los hacen. Porque, no recuerdan cuándo, en un momento decidieron todos juntos sentados en el patio de la Madriguera, después de reírse por horas de los insultos de Rudolf, el gnomo, nunca dejar de ser niños.

Igual que Lorcan y Lysander unos años más tarde en el balcón de un Londres demasiado ajetreado. Y Scorpius luego de ver la marca en el brazo de su padre y sospechar que el mundo era algo un poco más complicado de lo que creía.

Y a diferencia de los besos, esa sí era una promesa que la hicieron cumplir de forma hasta un poco obsesiva.

Porque si alguno de ellos tiene un mal día, o un corazón roto, o cosas que simplemente sería demasiado complejo poner en palabras porque sus sentimientos, aunque les pese, también crecieron y el mundo a su alrededor dejó de ser del tamaño del Bosque Prohibido, siempre hay motivos para que vuelvan a juntarse en la casa del que sea y reírse. Reírse y sólo eso. Más allá del trabajo y las esposas y _estos niños que me vuelven loco, Albus, no entiendo cómo haces para no degollarlos con una cuchara de madera_ y simplemente estar ahí y punto.

Reírse un poco de las desgracias cotidianas de uno mismo, de lo incompetente de sus jefes, de lo locos que están quedado los más veteranos de la familia _(y al abuelo Xeno va a haber que llevarlo nuevamente a San Mungo, Lorcan. Los otros días pensó que mamá era María Antonieta_), de las cosas que hacen los más pequeños y de lo tontos que son los muggles de vez en cuando.

_(Pasé los otros días por Londres y vi a un niño con una cajita del tamaño de un botón con una especie de orejas extensibles que pasaban música. Y el pelo que tenía era igual al del Barón Sanguinario pero a color, tío. ¡Y te lo digo en serio!)_

Reírse mientras juegan al Snap Explosivo y al Ajedrez Mágico como lo hacían cuando tenían diez años. Y volar en escobas en un intento de partido de Quidditch pero un poco más lentos e inseguros. _Que si me parto una pierna quiero ver cómo les dices a los niños que mami no va a poder jugar con ellos, Louis._

El tiempo es extraño. Es extraño y efímero o eterno y tan voluble como la marea y el viento. Como las alegrías explosivas y los zapatitos blancos de las muñecas. El tiempo es un artista de la impostura y tan engañoso como las ofertas de las tiendas de rebaja y las instrucciones de los libros de cocina.

Pero más que nada, el tiempo es cruel e indudablemente esperanzado.

_-No puedo creer que ya voy a cumplir treinta y ocho años, hombre. _

_-Si quieres te ponemos las velitas al revés, Jimmy._

_

* * *

_

_James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna = hijos, en orden cronológico, de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley_

_Rose, Hugo = hijos, en orden cronológico, de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger_

_Molly, Lucy = hijas, en orden cronológico, de Percy Weasley y Audrey (se desconoce el apellido de soltera)_

_Fred, Roxanne = hijos, en orden cronológico, de George Weasley y Angelina Johnson_

_Victoire, Dominique, Louis = hijos, en orden cronológico, de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour  
_

_Ted Remus = hijo único de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks_

_Scorpius Hyperion = hijo único de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass_

_Lorcan, Lysander = hijos gemelos de Rolf Scamander y Luna Lovegood_

* * *

No sé si cumplí las expectativas, pero quiero que sepas que me encantó escribir esta tabla y me alegra muchísimo que a vos también te gustó, al menos, leerla ;)

La tabla es de la Comunidad LJ _'La Juguetería'_ cuyo link podés encontrar en mi profile.

Muchísimas gracias por todo!


End file.
